Xelxin
About Xelxin is the prince of Celtasia, he is the centre of their power. Leader and crowned ruler of the country and he is considered blessed by the goddess Ponroy herself. If you are against him in battles, it is suggested that you plan before you attack as he can counter any attack you throw at him. His weakness is unpredictable ranged shots such as laser beams. Challenging him in battles requires no flaws. History Xelxin was born in a viking village in Celtasia called the Kahalos Tribe, this was a thousand years ago where Nightmare Moon had not been banished to the moon. His mother Nurima, the chieftain's wife and his father the Raktan, the chieftain of the village. His parent's were always at a constant quarrel when his father realized that they had a son and not a daughter. This threw the father in outrage and wanted to kill Xelxin when he was just a colt because he did not wanted to be replaced when his time of chieftain came to an end but the mother refused. Until then they had several arguments every night and several beatings and hitting to each others in the kitchen debating at one another's opinions and reasons to why Xelxin should live or not. One night, Nurima tried to flee and take him out with her before Raktan gets the chance to end his life. But with the clumsiness of the mother when carrying him came the father storming out of the house chasing both her and Xelxin down. He promised death if he finds them both. As time passes, Nurima could no longer carry him further as they near the borders between tribes. She placed him down on the thick thistles and brambles and hoped that he will never be found. That was the last time Xelxin saw her mother when she kissed him goodbye and wished that she could have done something else better but this is all she could do. Xelxin could see through the gaps of the brambles when Nurima left, she stood in the clearing and stopped luring the crazed father away and so she did. The chase went on until Xelxin could hear a scream from the distance which perked his ears but couldn't really tell who's screams it was as he was too young to think. Though during his time as a fully grown dragon pony. That memory flashes back to him and tears ran down his eyes when he discovered and understood the situation behind his parents. Later Life He was once called the general of Celtasia before it came to power. His best friend Prince Whitelight was the ruler of Celtozonia before it's name got changed to Celtasia after Xelxin's crowning and both of them had a good relationship with one another but sadly came the end of his best friend after the war with the humans when they passed through the unknowns of where their dimensional portals took them to. After Whitelight's death, a letter came to his room and it describes how he is the next to be crowned prince. A death letter that was from Whitelight himself shows that there is no other royalty that could lead the country other than the unicorn nobles. He knew that they were not enough and decided that Xelxin should lead as he has the knowledge and the trust of the subjects. During the coronation, Xelxin swore an oath that he will lead with the purest of heart, honour, courage, pride, Leadership, devotion and forgiveness. But he was scarred forever by the death of his best friend. Forms Dragon pony alicorn (Original) Dragon Umbreon (Hybrid) Cat (Hybrid)